Right and Wrong
by Laura Scofield
Summary: Dannyl is in 1st year studying at the Guild. He is trying to understand his difference to other boys, as well as putting up with animosity from fellow classmate Fergun. But Dannyl's situation improves thanks to an older novice Delvin...CHAPTER 5 ADDED
1. Chapter 1: Right and Wrong

**Right and Wrong**

Dannyl waited impatiently at the forest's edge for Delvin. His mind couldn't help but mull over the confusing but wonderful things he had come to realise in the past few months, ever since he had started as a novice at the Guild last summer.

Dannyl was 15 at present, but had been noticing for a few years now that he was different to other boys his age. For one thing, he was at a loss as to why the others would eagerly discuss certain girls that they knew, and swap tales about what they had supposedly done with them. Dannyl could never remember any time when he had felt any sort of attraction towards a girl, although he hadn't been overly bothered by this. In fact, he was glad not to have that distraction; it would only interfere with his studies.

But what had really worried Dannyl was that he sometimes found his eyes seemed to fix upon particular boys. For instance, he once spent most of a Healing class with his gaze upon one of his male classmates. He had heard the girls whisper about how good-looking he was, and Dannyl realised that he agreed. This revelation shocked him, but he found that he didn't want to stop thinking of him, and even began daydreaming about romantic encounters.

This infatuation didn't last long. However, Dannyl was dismayed to discover that he was now thinking about other boys instead, and sometimes admiring some of the adult magicians. He couldn't prevent these inclinations, they seemed to become stronger at unlikely times, and Dannyl was left wondering when this phase would end.

Although Dannyl didn't personally feel disturbed by his feelings, he knew if anyone else knew of them, he would no doubt be seen as unnatural. He had heard a scant few old stories of magician's who had had such "dishonourable" relations with other men, and they were stripped of the titles and power they had, and banished to the Fort. Dannyl was horrified to discover that in Lonmar the situation was even worse. Men were executed for such "crimes". Dannyl firmly believed this was entirely wrong, and not just because he felt the same way as these men. He believed that people couldn't help how they felt, and others scorned them and classified these feelings as repulsive only because they lacked understanding of what the minority were going through.

During Biology studies, he had sometimes been forced to re-evaluate his beliefs that each person knew what was natural for themselves. It seemed clear that men and women were attracted to each other for a reason. These classes made Dannyl wonder if intimate relations between members of the same sex were wrong. He dearly wanted to ask the Biology teacher this question, but there was no way he could do so anonymously. He needed to talk to someone who could sympathise with him, and not judge him on his peculiar desires. But he had no one to turn to. He had never been close to his parents, and he knew the outrage his family would endure if they suspected his inclinations. So he remained silent, and attempted to make sense of his feelings on his own.

What made things harder was that Dannyl didn't even have any friends. The rest of the novices seemed to follow Fergun's example, and treat Dannyl as an outcast. Fergun had taken an instant dislike of him from their first day. Fergun was arrogant and cruel, and loved nothing more than to have others obey his commands. When he discovered that Dannyl was willing to stand up to him, he quickly befriended the rest of the class, and ensured they all remained distant with Dannyl. He didn't mind being alone most of the time, it meant he could put more effort and time into studying and reading. But Fergun was determined to always be better that Dannyl, so as a result he tried to disrupt Dannyl's study. He did everything from stealing his notes to getting him into fights, which made Dannyl increasingly frustrated by his slimy-haired classmate's vindictive antics.

So Dannyl decided to get help. He had seen other novices getting help with their studies from older students, so he wanted to do the same. The presence of an older pupil could also deter Fergun from pestering him so much. Dannyl's problem was that he didn't know who to ask, as he didn't know any of them. Luckily this was solved one day in the library. Dannyl was trying to learn his Alchemy notes, when Fergun casually sat down next to him, and purposely knocked an ink pot over his notes. The insufferable smirk which spread over Fergun's face was too much for Dannyl to handle. But before he could react an older novice, whom Dannyl had often seen before in the library, had strode over and angrily demanded Fergun to leave, or else he would make him do so. Fergun was clearly offended at being reprimanded, but he hastily did as he was told. The novice turned to Dannyl and told him he had noticed Fergun bothering him a lot. He offered to let Dannyl study at his table from now on, so that hopefully Fergun would leave him alone. Dannyl was astounded at the kindness of this novice, whom he had never even spoken to before. He gratefully accepted.

The novice's name was Delvin and was in third year. He looked to be roughly 17 or 18 years old. He seemed to have no friends either, which mystified Dannyl, as he was such pleasant company. He was only a bit taller than Dannyl, but somewhat broader at the shoulder. His chestnut coloured hair was floppy, and he often needed to push it back away from his eyes. His dark eyes were usually wary, Dannyl noted, but softened when he was relaxed. Delvin behaved tense and defensive with other students, as it was clear they avoided him and shot him disdainful looks. But he gladly helped Dannyl out with his studies, so Dannyl wasn't worried about why the others seemed to shun him.

As the weeks passed by and spring came around, Dannyl had never been happier since he had come to the Guild, and indeed in his whole life. Delvin's presence had greatly lessened Fergun's childish pranks, allowing Dannyl to truly excel in most subjects. But there was another reason why Dannyl was so content. Sometimes he and Delvin studied in the forest, where they wouldn't have to endure the cold stares of the other novices. The wind or rain didn't matter, since they simply summoned a shield to keep out the cold or wet. Dannyl began to look forward to these meetings as Delvin was the only friend he had. On top of that, Dannyl had come to realise he had developed strong feelings towards the older novice. Feelings which, he was amazed to discover, Delvin had for him too. This had become clear one evening during mid-winter in the forest, when Delvin had tentatively put his arm around Dannyl's shoulders. Dannyl was surprised, but gave Delvin a nervous smile to show his delight. After this, the two novices would hold hands while they studied, and sat very close to each other. Another time, Dannyl could barely control his excitement when Delvin gently pulled his head against his chest. Dannyl could feel that the older novice's heartbeat was as rapid as his own. Dannyl had spent that night dreaming of the experience, and the pure joy he felt as Delvin had affectionately stroked his hair. Dannyl had never been surer of his feelings: For the first time he was confident that this was what he wanted…what he needed in a relationship.

All of this passed through Dannyl's mind as he waited by the forest's edge. An impulsive smile played across his lips as Delvin came towards him. They walked a safe distance into the trees before Dannyl slipped his hand into Delvin's. Dannyl stole a glance at the older novice, and was thrilled to detect the brightness in his eyes. When they reached their usual clearing where they studied, Delvin took Dannyl's satchel from his grip, and lay it down. He then gently pulled Dannyl down to the ground with him, and he sat down against a tree. He tenderly pulled a stunned Dannyl over him, so the younger novice was sitting across his lap. He helped fix him into a comfortable position. Delvin moved his head forward and pressed his lips against Dannyl's. Dannyl was so overcome with pleasure, he felt his cheeks burn and he started to tremble. But Delvin didn't seem to mind. As Dannyl grew more relaxed, he eagerly wrapped his arms around Delvin's neck, while the older novice's hands were busy caressing his back and shoulders. Next, Delvin started to softly stroke Dannyl's upper leg, which made the younger novice give a small involuntary moan of pleasure…

Suddenly, the sound of a twig snapping broke the crisp silence of the forest. Quick as lightning, Dannyl and Delvin sprang apart and stood up. Fergun emerged from behind a tree, giving the couple a look of absolute disgust. "I always knew you two were doing more than _studying_ together…", he declared in a repulsed tone and he turned to run back to the Guild, determined to ruin the lives of these two novices by letting everyone know what he had seen in the forest.

And this was the beginning of everything going horribly wrong for Dannyl…

_All feedback & reviews VERY welcome indeed!!! Thank you :D_


	2. Chapter 2: Everything Goes Wrong

**Chapter 2: Everything Goes Wrong**

Fergun had wasted no time telling as many novices as possible about what he had witnessed in the forest. His tale took only a matter of days to spread around most of the Guild. A week later, Dannyl was summoned to a meeting with the Administrator, the Director, as well as the three Heads of Disciplines. The full extent of the situation he was in didn't register with Dannyl until he was facing the Higher Magicians in a small, cramped office.

They began to question him carefully, to find out his side of the story. Dannyl was terrified and wasn't able to make up a decent cover story. So he answered their inquiries truthfully, but tried to emphasise the fact that he and Delvin were _friends_, and that Delvin was also helping him with his studies. For some reason, the magicians gave each other a wary glance as he said this.

Dannyl had never felt more uncomfortable in his life. He couldn't have been in the room for much more than an hour, but it seemed never-ending. Dannyl felt like a wayward-minded child who was being reprimanded for doing something terribly wrong. _Then again_, thought Dannyl miserably, _that's exactly how they see me- as a confused novice who needs help getting back on the right path._

The worst of it was when they had asked him questions such as, "Has Delvin ever… touched you inappropriately? Did he make you do anything you knew was wrong? Did he ever threaten to hurt you in anyway, if you refused to do as he told you to? Did he ever suggest or imply doing anything which you were uncomfortable with?"

The questions seemed to go on forever. Dannyl couldn't even look the magicians in the eye, and instead stared intently down at the desk. His cheeks burned with humiliation as he was forced to answer their inquiries about what he and Delvin had done together. Although, the magicians didn't seem to be angry at Dannyl- their expressions were mostly anxious. Near the end one magician lay a hand gently on his shoulder, and she told him not to worry, everything would be taken care of. Dannyl was given a strict warning to stay away from Delvin from now.

It was only as he left the room, still shaking from all the emotions coursing through him, that Dannyl realised what the Higher Magicians believed. They thought that Delvin had been forcing himself on Dannyl. And that Dannyl had been so grateful for Delvin's help with his studies, he didn't resist. They probably believed Dannyl had been afraid that if he refused to do as Delvin wanted, he wouldn't help him study anymore. Despite Dannyl's protests that Delvin never forced him to do anything, it appeared the Higher Magicians didn't believe him. Perhaps they thought Dannyl was scared to tell them the truth, in case Delvin punished him by forcing him to do even worse things. No matter what he said to them, they would never believe that Delvin didn't coerce him into anything. Everybody already knew about Delvin's preferences, and the magicians no doubt thought he was trying to take advantage of Dannyl by helping him study. Tears of frustration stung in Dannyl's eyes. He saw that Delvin would get most of the blame, while he himself had to accept that it was wrong to have intimate relations with another boy.

If Dannyl had thought his predicament before he met Delvin was bad, then now things were completely wretched. Novices stared at him in the corridors, but most avoided meeting his gaze. He often noticed groups of students whispering behind his back, not always troubling to keep their voices down. His classmates made sure to sit as far away as possible from him in class, and avoided speaking to him at all costs. Sometimes Fergun made snide comments regarding Dannyl. These remarks would be particularly nasty during biology studies, when they learned about the human body.

After one class at the end of spring, Fergun and his gang of friends followed Dannyl out of the classroom and down a side corridor. Dannyl resisted using magic to deter them, as he knew they would somehow manage to get him into trouble for it. Evidently, Fergun had embellished his story of what he had seen in the forest. He was now claiming to have witnessed Dannyl and Delvin having sex on the forest floor, and even added his own vivid detail.

Fergun sneered as he asked Dannyl, "So, what else did Delvin make you do? Or perhaps you _enjoyed_ the things he did to you… it certainly looked that way in the forest".

Fergun and his cronies sniggered, but hastily ran off at the sight of Lord Rothen the chemistry teacher appearing around the corner. These sort of remarks made Dannyl's heart sear with resentment and fury. _What did anyone understand about how it was between him and Delvin? Why did it have to be turned into something perverse and dirty, when it had felt so natural and right at the time? _Dannyl would never forgive Fergun for ruining his relationship with the only person who had really cared for him. Dannyl might very well be plagued by whispers and rumours for the rest of his life.

Dannyl rarely saw Delvin anymore, only catching glimpses of him on his own in the corridors. Sometimes their eyes met briefly, but Delvin's face would cloud over with anxiety and he'd look sorrowfully away. Obviously he had been ordered to stay away from Dannyl, and he probably didn't want to risk getting Dannyl into any more trouble. Dannyl could tell that Delvin blamed himself for what had happened. He could even be wondering if Dannyl _had _only gone along with it because he was grateful for the study help. Dannyl truly hoped Delvin wasn't thinking this, as he really did feel extreme affection for the older novice.

Dannyl had rarely cried much before, but now he found himself weeping bitterly into his pillow every night. He felt even more alone now than ever- as he now knew what it was like to have a close friend. There was nothing he yearned for more than to feel Delvin reassuringly pull him into a tight embrace, and tell him that everything would be alright. But he would never feel Delvin's arms around him again, or their hands entwined as they studied, or the softness of Delvin's lips as he tenderly kissed him…

Now there was a part of Dannyl missing, and the rest of him ached constantly for it to return. His life seemed meaningless without the older novice. The suspicious stares of both students and magicians, on top of Fergun's offensive comments tainting what he felt for Delvin, all of these were a daily torture. He started to think there must indeed be something seriously wrong with him, if this was how everyone had reacted. Obviously his desire for men would _never_ be accepted, which made him feel hollow inside. He cursed himself for having such perverted inclinations, and wished his desires could be the same as those of normal boys.

At night he would curl up into a tight ball in his bed, sobbing as quietly as he could so that the novices in the rooms nearby didn't hear. Every single night he longed to awake the next morning, to find he no longer had these unnatural feelings, and the phase would be over for good. But deep down Dannyl knew these feelings would never go away by themselves.

Why was he so different? Was there something, some illness maybe that he had which made him feel attracted to other boys? Dannyl desperately needed to understand himself, perhaps then he could find a way to prevent these terrible feelings once and for all…


	3. Chapter 3: Setting Things Right

**Chapter 3: Setting Things Right**

Rothen watched with dismay as he noticed Fergun and his friends jeering at Dannyl in the corridor. It wasn't the first time he had spotted Fergun tormenting Dannyl either. Even in the chemistry class Rothen taught, Fergun would often sneer at Dannyl, or make audible whispered comments. Rothen had of course reprimanded Fergun for his behaviour, but it appeared he was one of the few teachers who did. When he had pursued the other teachers regarding Fergun's conduct in their classes, he found that he treated Dannyl in the very same way. Most of Rothen's colleagues admitted to be unsure of how to tackle the issue. It was clear to Rothen that the real reason they didn't act was out of suspicion that Dannyl was in fact what Fergun claimed him to be. In which case many magicians would think the harsh treatment might serve to help him come out of his phase, if indeed that's what it was.

But it wasn't just Fergun's abuse which was affecting Dannyl. The other novices stayed well clear of him, and shot him inquisitive or snide looks. Rothen sometimes caught snatches of conversations from students eagerly gossiping about Dannyl. Worst of all were the degrading names some were calling him. Rothen didn't believe that Dannyl deserved all of this dishonour, no matter what had really happened between him and Delvin. But even if a small number of novices were willing to befriend Dannyl, they would be discouraged by how the rest of the students would view them for associating with him. It was obvious though that most novices, and indeed magicians, held to the belief that if Dannyl was attracted to men as the rumours suggested, then there was something dangerously wrong with the boy. They were uncomfortable with the idea of such a person living in the Guild at all, particularly around other novices. A few magicians suggested that Dannyl should be expelled, rather than take the risk of him having an influence on other students. But the Higher Magicians had replied that they were monitoring the situation closely, and didn't think it was necessary for Dannyl to be thrown out.

Rothen himself only felt extreme concern for the boy. Before this incident, Dannyl had found it hard to make friends. Rothen had never seen him chatting to other novices, either at the end of classes, or between them. He had always been on his own, and usually with a solemn expression on his face. But his academic work used to be very promising- well above the class average. The boy seemed to excel in Alchemic subjects in particular, and he worked very hard to keep on top of his studies. However of late, both Dannyl's effort and marks in class had fallen dramatically. There was no doubt in Rothen's mind that the rumours and taunts were having a severe impact on Dannyl- both academically and mentally. Dannyl didn't seem to listen properly in classes anymore; his focus often distanced or remained fixed on his desk. Frequently he was so deep in thought, his expression would soften slightly, as though he had found something to think about which distracted him from his miseries. While more often the boy's face would be expressionless, masking any betrayal of whatever his thoughts might be.

Dannyl's apparent numbness worried Rothen. Initially, several weeks after the rumours first spread, Dannyl would regularly look frustrated or at times dismayed. But now his empty expressions unsettled Rothen. He shuddered to think what it must be costing the novice to detach himself from his emotions. Rothen's own son Dorrien was only five years younger than Dannyl. If Dorrien had ever started behaving in a similar way to Dannyl, then Rothen would not hesitate to find out what the matter was. It tortured Rothen to watch Dannyl vacantly get through his classes, barely looking anxious as he failed another test or assignment. The boy had retreated so far into himself; he no longer cared about his studies, or perhaps even his life.

_Well, enough is enough, _Rothen thought decisively to himself. He was no longer going to passively observe Dannyl's predicament, and watch the novice aimlessly waste his life away. What the boy needed was a steady influence in his life, someone who could support and guide him. Someone who actually _cared_ _for him, _and didn't renounce him for who he was or what others said about him.

Rothen was determined to become Dannyl's Guardian, no matter what…


	4. Chapter 4: For the Best

**Chapter 4: For the Best...**

Almost four months had passed since Fergun first started spreading the rumours. Dannyl felt he had learned to cope rather admirably with the hostility. Most of his classmates, and indeed the other novices, rarely bothered provoking him anymore with snide remarks, since Dannyl had begun to ignore them completely. Only Fergun continued to make regular taunting comments and call him humiliating names. But Dannyl was no longer wounded by his words. He was determined to no longer be hurt by the depraved words or opinions of others. He didn't need to care about anyone but himself.

A few of the teachers had taken a firm dislike towards Dannyl ever since hearing the rumours of his unnatural attractions. Some turned a blind eye to Fergun's malicious jeering, or perhaps only told him to stay quiet, not punishing him at all for his horrendous treatment of a fellow student. Dannyl suspected that some magicians (he hoped not _all _of them, but he wasn't certain) believed that he deserved this abuse, if only to encourage him to disregard any perverse inclinations he had. Although there were a small number of teachers who seemed to treat him just like any other novice. Lord Rothen, the chemistry teacher, was always kindly to him, and had told him not to hesitate to come to him if he had any worries about anything. Dannyl was deeply touched by this gesture, although he could never talk to anyone, not even Rothen, about his problems. But Lord Rothen's friendliness made Dannyl feel incredibly ashamed of his recent poor marks in chemistry. Indeed, in most subjects he was doing dismally. He had gone from one of the top students in his year, to almost the worst.

Dannyl was fully aware of why his grades had fallen. After the gossip began, he had started experimenting with his magic. He discovered that he could control his emotions to some extent. This became evident one evening after he was burning with frustration about a filthy retort Fergun had whispered about Delvin. Dannyl found that he could use his magic to ease his anger a bit. He began using this technique to suppress his rage whenever confronted by another novice. And lately, he used it whenever he felt a pang of longing for his dear Delvin. But this new habit had significantly negative outcomes. Dannyl tended to over-use it, leaving him feeling perpetually emotionally numb. He lost all interest in his studies and learning, something which previously had been keenly important to him. So he would sit listlessly in class, staring emptily at his desk or the wall, only taking in a small amount of what the teacher was saying. Dannyl wasn't even perturbed anymore that he had no friends- his suppressed feelings ensured he didn't feel the need for people who understood or cared for him.

When his end-of-first-year exams were only a month away, Dannyl became engulfed by utter panic. He had done barely any work since spring, and his recent class tests indicated that he would be hard-pressed to pass the summer exams. Dannyl was infuriated with himself for growing so careless, and for resorting to using magic to deal with his emotions all the time. Now he was paying the price for it. He could easily fail every single exam. The Higher Magicians might take this as a sign that he didn't deserve the honour of a place at the Guild, and use his atrocious results as an excuse to expel him. This notion terrified Dannyl- his only ambition was to become a full magician. And now he may have ruined everything by letting himself get into a state over some distorted rumours. Dannyl had to make an effort not to waste precious time giving into bouts of self-pity, or self-hatred. He needed to focus all his energy on passing these exams, despite how overwhelming this prospect appeared.

Dannyl's sudden distress must have been obvious to Lord Rothen, as he took him aside after class one afternoon. He was so concerned and caring, Dannyl felt it an unbelievable relief to express his distress about failing his exams. He had to fight off tears spilling down his cheeks as he spoke aloud about some of his worries for the first time. But Rothen was genuinely sympathetic. Dannyl realised that he hadn't allowed himself to open up to another person since Delvin. However, he quickly smothered this intense yearning for the older novice with magic. Rothen offered to personally assist with Dannyl's study, much to Dannyl's amazement. He could hardly believe there was someone who was not repulsed, or at the very least wary, of him. He gratefully accepted Lord Rothen's proposal.

During the last few weeks, Rothen met Dannyl every evening in the novice's library. He made out a study plan for him, and emphasised the more important aspects and topics of each subject. He explained concepts and diagrams to Dannyl when he couldn't make sense of them from the textbook. He somehow managed to find ways to make long lists and definitions easier to learn off by heart. He even helped Dannyl to break down any long and complex pieces of information, so they didn't seem quite so daunting anymore. Lord Rothen was strict about how much Dannyl needed to cover each day, but Dannyl was thankful for this. After two weeks he was astonished at how much he had managed to revise.

Rothen was extremely encouraging, and never once put Dannyl down. Whenever he became disheartened, Rothen would point out how well he had been doing before spring, and how all that hard work would pay off. But for now he needed to focus on class work from the previous four months. Given that most of the summer exams would examine each subject from the work since the start of first year, Rothen fully believed that Dannyl could pass them, so long as he put in enough effort in the last few weeks.

Through all this time, Rothen never once mentioned or questioned Dannyl about the rumours. Dannyl felt extreme gratitude to the magician for this. He knew that what others were saying about him didn't bother Rothen. Dannyl no longer felt ashamed or embarrassed while talking to the magician. He was able to forget about his alleged unnatural inclinations and the cruel opinions of others. He managed once again to absorb himself in his studies, and his interest in learning returned.

Under Lord Rothen's influence, Dannyl stopped pitying or loathing himself so severely, without having to resort to magically suppressing his emotions. Although, Dannyl continued to banish any stray yearnings for Delvin. Perhaps in time he would learn to be attracted to what was right and acceptable. In the meantime, it was better to desire nothing than to desire what was wrong.


	5. Chapter 5: Right At Last?

**Chapter 5: Right at Last?**

Dannyl had passed every one of his summer exams, just as Rothen knew he could. It had been clear to the magician that Dannyl had always been an exceptionally bright student, who just let his problems interfere with his studies. _Not that the boy can be blamed for it_, Rothen thought bitterly. The vicious stories spread about him were enough to upset anybody. Especially for someone so young to have to endure such speculation, and to be labelled by many as having perverse tendencies, even though nothing had been proved.

Rothen himself never questioned Dannyl about his relationship with the older novice. For one thing, it was none of his business. Rothen also believed it was best for Dannyl to move on with his life, and not let the incident ruin his life no matter how disruptive it had been. But Rothen knew that Dannyl would most likely be affected by rumours for years to come. He doubted that Dannyl would be able to make friends until others began to disregard the speculation. Dannyl himself would find it difficult to place his trust in others. It would still be a long time until he could completely relax in the company of others, without remaining in a constant state of defensiveness.

A few days before Dannyl's exams, Rothen had approached the higher Magicians again about becoming his Guardian. Having seen how genuine Rothen was about supporting the novice, he had been granted permission for the position. Rothen barely managed to contain his delight and decided not to tell Dannyl until after his exams were over. When he finally did share the news with him, the novice's face had at first clouded with disbelief, but once Rothen assured him he was serious, the boy couldn't contain his excitement and gratitude. Rothen had never seen him in such a state of good spirits and it heartened him to see how far Dannyl had come in the past month under his guidance.

Rothen had come to see a different side to Dannyl than he had experienced before. Once the boy had learned to relax in Rothen's company, he could see that Dannyl was far from the sullen teenager that most people thought of him as. The real Dannyl was bright, honest, and full of witty observations, which often made Rothen chuckle.

Now he had regained some confidence in himself, he was able to recognise his own promising potential. Just as importantly, Dannyl's enthusiasm for learning returned, as he now had a purpose to graduate- to become a full magician.

Rothen had to wait until the start of Dannyl's Second Year before publically announcing the Guardianship. He couldn't wait to be officially Dannyl's Guardian. The novice still needed a lot of support and guidance. Even simply to have someone who cared for his well-being and didn't judge him harshly like everybody else did. Rothen only hoped that these rumours wouldn't continue to taint his reputation as a magician. He could only hope that in time Dannyl would prove the speculation to be wrong, and once and for all put this all behind him…

Until then, Dannyl could always depend on Rothen as his friend and Guardian.

_(Ok, looks like this is the end of the Right and Wrong saga :D Please let me know your views on it, I'd be very grateful! And especially what you think of the ending. Thanks! ) _


End file.
